Riposta/Transkrypt
Tikki: Do twarzy ci w stroju szermierczym. Marinette: Dzięki, Tikki. Mam nadzieję, że władanie szablą jest łatwiejsze niż dopasowanie maski. Tiki: Hahahaha… Marinette: Muszę dać z siebie wszystko. Akademia D’Argencourt’a to najlepsza szkoła szermierki w Paryżu. To jedyna okazja żeby zawalczyć o miejsce w drużynie. Tikki: Cały weekend wkuwałaś zasady szermierki. Dasz sobie radę. Marinette: Masz rację. I pokażę Adrienowi na co mnie stać. Hahaha. No proszę. Ten powinien pasować. Armand: Nazywam się D’Argebcourt i jestem tutaj trenerem. W tym roku mamy jedno wolne miejsce w naszej drużynie. Po obserwacji waszych postępów podczas treningu z doświadczonymi zawodnikami, wybiorę najlepszego kandydata. Marinette: Który to Adrien? Armand: Zajmijcie pozycję. Adrien: Zdaję się, że kogoś szukasz? Marinette: Tak. Szukam Adriena. Wiesz, taki wysoki blondyn, miły super przystojny. Adrien: Dziękuję za komplement. Marinette: Aaa! Adrien: Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz szermierkę. Marinette: Adrien. Miło szermierzyć, przepadam za tobą. Ach, Znaczy. Miło cię widzieć i przepadam za szermierką. Hehehe. Armand: Wszyscy na pozycję! Adrien: Ugnij kolana i lewa noga do tyłu. Palcami na zewnątrz. Doskonale. A teraz szabla do przodu w ten sposób. Hyh. Armand: Przywitanie. En garde. Prets. Alle. Adrien: Śmiało Marinette. Musisz mnie dotknąć. Marinette: Dotknąć się? Tak. Armand: Atak. Tuche. Błąd. Kontynuujcie. Marinette: Dzięki. Adrien: Tylko zrobiłem wypad. Masz niezły refleks. En garde. Prets. Alle. Atak, opanowanie, riposta, kontra, atak? Punkt dla ciebie Marinette. Marinette: Nie rozumiem. Pierwszy mnie trafiłeś. Adrien: W szermierce nie koniecznie wygrywa starcie ten kto pierwszy dotknie przeciwnika. Przejęłaś inicjatywę, więc miałaś przewagę. Zostało mi odparowanie lub riposta. Marinette: Ale wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, ze nie wiadomo kto zdobył punkt. Adrien: No właśnie nie zawsze mamy pewność. Więc można nie przyznać punktu. Walczymy dalej? Kagami: Hej ty. Ty jesteś D’Argencourt? Mistrz szermierki? Chcę dołączyć do drużyny. Armand: Przyjmuję tylko najlepszych ty chłystku. Kagami: W takim razie dobrze trafiłam. Armand: Na moją szablę, masz tupet dzieciaku. Dobrze. Rozwarzę moją kandydaturę, jeśli pokonasz mojego ucznia. Tłum: Kto to jest? Kagami: Kto z was najlepiej walczy? Armand: Adrien. Daj lekcję pokory naszemu gościowi. Adrien: Tak jest, mistrzu. Marinette: Świetnie. Już nie mam szans na miejsce w drużynie. Ten koleś jest lepszy niż my wszyscy. Chłopak 1: Spokojnie. Na razie musi pokonać Adriena. Armand: En garde. Prets. Alle! Marinette: Przecież Adrien pierwszy go dotknął. Chłopak 2: Niekoniecznie. Ale i tak nie podważa się decyzji sędziego. Armand: En garde. Prets. Alle. Ee… Wstrzymuję się. Marinette: O co chodzi? Chłopak 1: Pan D”Argencourt nie jest pewien, więc się wstrzymuje. Nierozstrzygnięte. Armand: En garde. Kagami: Stój. Zrobimy to w sposób tradycyjny. O wiele przyjemniej będzie bez urządzeń. Armand: Adrien? Adrien: Nie ma problemu. Marinette: Skąd będziemy wiedzieć kto pierwszy kogo dotknął? Chłopak 2: Trzeba uważnie obserwować. Armand: En garde. Prets. Alle! Marinette: To w szermierce tak można? Armand: Parle fer. W prawdziwej szermierce jak najbardziej. Chłopak: To muszę zobaczyć. Kagami: Tylko na tylę cię stać? Armand: Nadchodzi decydujący moment i… Przepuście mnie! Już! Kagami: Kończmy ten cyrk. Marinette: Hooo…. Kagami: Kto pierwszy dotknął? Mów! Marinette: Eee… Ja… Armand: Musisz rozsądzić kto wygrał. Marinette: Ja nie wiem… Chyba wygrał Adrien. Armand: Haha, świetnie. Honor naszej akademii został uratowany. Kagami: Och… Adrien: Jesteś pewna Marinette? Marinette: Ee… Wiesz, nie tak na 100%, wydawało mi się, że wygrałeś, ale to było tak szybko. Adrien: Moim zdaniem to on wygrał. Armand: Ostatnie słowo należy do sędziego. Władca Ciem: Wojownik któremu skradziono zwycięstwo. Sromotna porażka to wręcz idealne podłoże do zaplanowania zemsty. Leć tam, moja mała akumo, wykorzystaj złość i upokorzenie, i zawładnij tym szermierzem. Adrien: Muszę zaproponować mu repasaż. Hej, czekaj! Twoja szabla. Oo. Ja… chciałem… zaproponować ci repasaż. Kagami: Niby po co? Wygrałeś. W mojej rodzinie nie istnieją żadne drugie szanse. Żegnaj. Adrien: Hej. Jak masz na imię? Tikki: Chyba nadal masz szansę na miejsce w drużynie. Adrien: Za tym samochodem! Marinette: To akuma. Muszę ją złapać za nim kogoś dopadnie. Tikki: Jestem gotowa do akcji. Marinette: Szybko, martwię się o Adriena. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Mama Kagami: Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Zostaw wiadomość. Kagami: Mamo. Wierzyłaś, że dam radę, ale/… przegrałam. Nie dostałam się do akademii D’Argencourta. Władca Ciem: Riposto, jestem Władca Ciem, daję ci drugą szansę, żebyś mogła udowodnić, że jesteś najlepszym szermierzem. Zamian za to zdobądź mi Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Riposta: Bardzo chętnie Władco Ciem. To ja będę zwycięzcą. Adrien: Ta dziewczyna pochodzi z rodziny bardzo znanych szermierzy. Matka i dziadek byli mistrzami świata. Gdzieś o nich już czytałem. Niedawno z matką przyjechały do Paryża. Niesamowita sprawa. Riposta: Przyjmę twoją propozycję. Będzie repasaż. Adrien: Ale… nie mogę tak z tobą walczyć. Nie jesteś sobą./ Riposta: Walcz! Władca Ciem: Wstrzymaj się chwilę! Dokonasz swojej zemsty, ale najpierw zdobądź dla mnie Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Riposta: Tak jest, Władco Ciem. A ty dokąd się wybierasz? Nic z tego. Masz tutaj grzecznie czekać. Biedronka: Najpierw stoczysz pojedynek ze mną! Jest połączony z jej ręką. Riposta: Wybacz na chwilę Adrien. Najpierw muszę się z nią rozprawić. Ale nie martw się. Na pewno o tobie nie zapomnę. Zaraz wracam. Adrien: Nie pozwól jej za blisko podejść! Broń się. Biedronka: Dzięki. A teraz stąd uciekaj. Nie ma prawa cię tknąć. Adrien: Biedronko, uważaj! Ał. Biedronka: Jesteś ranny? Adrien: Nic mi nie jest. Biedronka: Muszę cię stąd zabrać, jak najdalej od tej dziewczyny. Adrien: To niezły plan. Biedronka: Co to był za rodzaj walki? Adrien: Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Biedronka: Trudno mi będzie jednocześnie walczyć i cię bronić. Gdzie jesteś Czarny Kocie? Adrien: Może jes… zajęty? Riposta: Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię wam zasady. Nie wolno przerywać walki ani na moment. Adrien jest mój. Zaraz was pokonam. Jedno i drugie. Jestem mistrzem szermierki. Adrien: Nikt nie twierdzi inaczej. Moja koleżanka się pomyliła. Biedronka: To prawda. W szermierce zdarzają się błędy sędziów, ale to jeszcze chyba nie koniec świata. Adrien: Marinette na pewno nie chciała cię upokorzyć. Biedronka: Jasne, że nie. Hehehe. No bo… nie mogła tego chcieć. Riposta: Już za późno. Mleko się rozlało. Tym razem to ja będę sędziować. Biedronka: Cofnij się Adrien. Plagg: Dzisiaj lubisz trochę po ryzykować. Adrien: A mam jakiś inny wybór? Biedronka mnie potrzebuję! Plagg… Biedronka: Adrien. Nic ci nie jest? Adrien: Yy. W porządku. A u ciebie? Biedronka: Będę spokojniejsza jak cię stąd zabiorę. Szybko, idziemy. Akuma grasuje. Musicie się schować. Tutaj nie jest dla nikogo bezpiecznie. Roger: Panie i panowie, tędy. Głos z głośnika: Ogłaszam alarm. Biedronka i Czarny Kot wkrótce zjawią się tą sprawą. Wszyscy zwiedzający proszeni są o spokojne opuszczenie sal. Dziękuję. Biedronka: Gdzie jest bezpieczne miejsce? Tak. Przepraszam, ale tutaj nic ci się nie stanie. Adrien: Proszę, uważaj na siebie. Biedronka: Ee… Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. Ty też bądź ostrożny. Dobrze? Riposta: Gdzie ukryłaś Adriena? Biedronka: Myślisz, ze ci po prostu powiem? To jest sprawa między nami dwiema, Riposto. Riposta: Nie masz żadnych szans. Dobrze. Najpierw cię pokonam i odbiorę ci Miraculum, a potem znajdę Adriena. Biedronka: Nie pozwolę ci go nawet tknąć. Adrien: Musimy pomóc Biedronce. Plagg: Nie słyszałeś co mówiła? Kazała ci tu czekać. Musisz jej słuchać. Adrien: Nie zostawię jej tak. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Riposta: Czarny Kot. Czarny Kot: Turniej szermierki w Luwrze? I nie zostałem zaproszony? Biedronka: Niech zgadnę. Spóźniłeś się, bo byłeś w salonie piękności? Czarny Kot: Akurat się myłem, moja droga. W przypadku kota to dłuższa sprawa. Biedronka: Szach mat, Riposto. Riposta: Pomyliłaś dyscypliny, moja droga. Chciałaś powiedzieć en garde parlad! Biedronka: Co ci jest Czarny Kocie? Czarny Kot: Biedronko! Riposta: Jesteś gotowa na przegraną? Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Riposta: Hehehehe. Oczywiście. Wreszcie nadeszła godzina zemsty. Biedronka: NIE! Nie ma go. Czarny Kot: Kogo? Biedronka: Riposta planuje zemścić się na Adrienie. Ukryłam go w tamtym sarkofagu. Czarny Kot: A może w zamknięciu dostawał kociokwiku? Riposta: No to poszukamy go wspólnie, Biedroneczko. I dokończymy tę walkę. HA! Biedronka: Ach. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Kaloryfer? Czarny Kot: Yy, super. Można podgrzać atmosferę. Biedronka: Akuma musi być w jej mieczu. Czarny Kot: Więc bierzmy się do roboty. Jest za szybka. Biedronka: Kocie, potrzebuję twojego paska. Czarny: No to łap! En garde! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Prets! Alle! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Kagami: Co się stało? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Czarny Kot: Ee. Muszę lecieć. Mam wizytę u weterynarza. Zajmiesz się tą dziewczyną? Biedronka: Wszystko już w porządku. Czarny Kot: Chowaj pazury. Plagg: Och. Od tych sportów strasznie zgłodniałem. Adrien: Zaraz. Cii. Biedronka: Możesz już iść. Ja muszę kogoś znaleźć. Kagami: Dzięki. Biedronka: Gdzie on się podział? Adrien: Biedronka? Biedronka: Aa. Tutaj jesteś. Adrien: Przepraszam. Stwierdziłem, że jednak będzie lepiej zmienić kryjówkę. Poza tym… ja… nie lubię być zamkniętym. Biedronka: To ja przepraszam. Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś. Adrien: Więc… eee…. Czarny Kot w końcu się pojawił, tak? Biedronka: Tak, na szczęście. Bo szczerze mówiąc jest lepszym szermierzem ode mnie. Adrien: Hmhmhm. A… co z Ripostą? Biedronka: Jest bezpieczna. A! O nie! Zaraz przejdę przemianę. Może ty jej oddasz szablę. Na razie. Głos z głośnika: Alarm akutowy został odwołany. Luwr zostanie wkrótce otwarty. Dziękujemy państwu za współpracę./ Kagami: Jestem przy Luwrze. Przyjedź po mnie. Adrien: Przepraszam. Kagami: Posłuchaj, ja… Adrien i Kagami: Przepraszam. Adrien: Może jednak weźmiesz ją z powrotem. Kagami: Nie, nie. Ja przegrałam. Ty ją zatrzymaj. Adrien: Naprawdę uważam, że ty wygrałaś. Kagami: Sędzia stwierdził inaczej. Adrien: Marinette była zdenerwowana, ale jest miła i chciała dobrze. To nie jest oszustka. Dziś pierwszy raz próbowała szermierki. Kagami: Bardzo ją lubisz, co? Adrien: Marinette? Tak, no jasne. To bardzo dobra kumpela. Jestem pewny, ze też byście się polubiły. Marinette: Bardzo dobra kumpela, tak? Tikki: Na początek to i tak nieźle. Adrien: Proszę. Weź ją. Kagami: Bardzo chętnie poznam tę twoją kumpelę. Adrien: Ja jestem Adrien. A ty? Kagami: Kagami. Szykuj się na obiecany repasaż. Adrien: Nie mogę się już doczekać. Tikki: Przynajmniej wiesz, że Adrien bardzo cię ceni. Marinette: Ech, tak wiem. Fajnie, że mnie lubi, ale ja nie chcę, żeby tylko mnie lubił. To znaczy chcę. Ale wiesz…. Chcę żeby mnie TAAAK lubił. Tikki: W takim razie musisz potrenować szermierkę. Marinette: Haha. A więc en garde, Tikki. Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Riposte/Transcript